Cyber Robot Battlers
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: X-over with Classic and Battle Network. Roll Light and Netto Hikari wanted to be just like their brothers. Roll, a battle robot and Netto, a custom net navi. But one day, a mysterious figure grants their wish and they are thrown into a war - torn world where humans, robots and navis live in peace. Can they survive in the new world with friends and enemies of all the three races?
1. I wish I was like you

Cyber Robot Battlers

Classic and Battle Network X-over! Both Roll and Netto want to be just like their brothers. One night, they are transported to a new world. Roll is a battler robot named HeartWoman and Netto is a net navi named Gigaman. With the help of friends of the human, robot and navi races, can this duo survive in this war torn world?

Warning: Contains OCs

Roll happily hums a tune as she uses her broom to clean the dusy floor. She heard the footsteps of her brother return from his trip. "Ah! Rock, you've return!" Dr. Light, her creator, said. "Yup, can I have some repairs?" Rock asked, "That last robot master battle took a lot out of me."

Roll sighed and looked down in disappointment. 'I wish I was a battle robot like my brother... That way I could be more useful to him rather than just sweep the floors.' Deep down Roll wanted to be just like Rock, her brother. If she helped him then it would be much faster to take down the evil Robot Masters and confront Wily much earlier than normal after they are taking care of. She looked up as her brother and Dr. Light talked about the daily events. She then glances at the clock and that it was bed time. "Better get ready for bed!" Roll said. She turns off the light in the room she just swept in and says good night to Dr. Light and Rock as she heads to bed.

* * *

Netto Hikari plugs RockmanEXE out from his PC. "Netto-kun... It's time for bed..." Rockman reminded. Netto nodded and places his PET on the charger. He changes into his pajamas and brushes his teeth. He snuggles under his covers and mutters good night to his navi brother. "Good night, Rockman..." Netto said. "Night Netto-kun..." Rockman nodded as he turns off the PET and goes into sleep mode.

Netto turns around and ponders, 'I wish I was a battle net navi like Saito... Too bad that will never happen..." Deep down Netto wishes he was a navi like his older twin brother. As crazy as that sounds, he wanted to be a navi. To explore the Internet and go on many adventures like destroying malicious viruses and destructive navis. Too bad the only possible way was if he was killed, and that his father would use the Navi Project to bring him back to life as a navi. He sighs in disappointment as he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

As both Roll and Netto fall asleep they mutter their wish.

I wish I was a...

Battle Robot... (Roll)

Net Navi... (Netto)

Just like my brother...

In the night skies, a female figure appeared, hearing their wish. "Roll... Netto... Your wish shall be granted..." She said, "As world torn by war needs your help!"

The figure waves her wand and as it glows a bright white, the figure disappears.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of the cross over. Sorry if it is so short! I'll update more chapters if the reception is decent. **


	2. A new world and new friends!

Two children were laying face down in the beach's sand. One was a girl and the other was a boy. Both of them were asleep, unaware of the sound of the crashing waves.

Later that day three girls, two humans and a navi were having a pleasant conversation.

The first human girl had long blue hair tied into a low ponytail by a white hair clip and raven blue eyes. She wore a red violet jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, raven shorts, black socks and matching red violet shoes with black highlights and soles.

The second human girl had long black hair with azure highlights and cerulean blue eyes. She wore a lavender T-shirt with black sleeves, khaki pants and white tennis shoes with lime green triangles and soles. She also wore a bead necklace that contained orange circle, magenta stars, blue violet squares and green triangle beads.

The female navi jumpsuit was green and black. Her helmet had three shades of green where her blonde hair flows down to reach her shoulders, and five white petals sticking out of her ear emblems, green gloves with yellow rings (and a white bracelet on her right glove), a white belt around her waist, a dark green skirt, green boots with three yellow rings and dark green soles.

"So Leah, did you finish your paperwork?" The blue haired girl asked. "Yes, I finished it..." The black and azure highlight haired girl named Leah replied. "Sapphire-chan..." the blonde haired, green navi said, "We got another report from Angel-chan and Felica-chan." "So FlowerGirl have you gotten the newest upgrade?" Leah asked getting off a subject, "I heard they just released it a few days ago." "No not yet Leah-san..." FlowerGirl said with a disappointed shook of her head.

Sapphire stopped at the edge of the beach and glanced over her right shoulder. To mortal shock, she saw two children laying face down on the beach. "Oh my god!" Leah cried when she saw the two kids as well.

The three girls ran to the kids' bodies unaware that they were only asleep and not deceased. Sapphire shook the boy while Leah shook the girl awake.

"Hey wake up! Are you alright?!" Sapphire said as she tried to shake the boy awake.

"Please wake up! We're wondering if you are alive?" Leah asked.

To the girls' surprise the two children suddenly woke up and slowly got all fours as they try to shake the sand from their faces.

Sapphire, FlowerGirl and Leah fully got a look of the two children.

The girl had blue eyes and red battle armor. A part of her red helmet was white on the front with a red heart that glowed and there was headphones with green gems on the muff part. Her blonde hair was sticking out and was tied into a ponytail with a red bow. Her red armor came with a skirt, another glowing red heart with white border around the edge, and a white belt with a green gem around the waist. Her arms and legs were black but her neck was the same peach color as her face. Her gloves were red with yellow rectangles and her red boots had green gems on the heel. She was created as a normal battle robot.

The boy had on orange armor and a black jumpsuit with yellow highlights on the side. His orange helmet had a white stripe in the middle but it only covered his forehead so his head was exposed to reveal his spiky brown hair. His orange armor looked like a vest that covered his upper chest with a white stripe in the middle, a square backpack attached to the back with an orange boomerang with a black stripe that can easily be removed and two thin holes on the sides, yellow shoulder pads on the shoulder blades, orange fingerless gloves with red gems and white rings and orange boots with a similar design with black and white highlights. The emblems on the front of his helmet, ears and chest were a red circle cut diagonally in half by a black line with equilateral triangles at both ends and the border ring was yellow. He looks like a custom navi.

"W-what happened?" The brown haired boy asked.

The girl rubbed her eyes and to her shock she wasn't in her bed. Her blue eyes scanned around and to her horror she was at the beach.

The boy also had the same reaction as his chocolate brown eyes look around the beach as well.

"Are you two alright?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah! We were so worried!" FlowerGirl added.

"W-who are you people?!" The orange boy cried out. "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." Leah reassured, "I'm Hisoka Leah, the blue haired girl is Sapphire Raven and the green and black navi is FlowerGirl." "Whoa there are navis living in the real world and not the cyber world?!" The orange navi cried in amazement. "Well there are still navis in the cyber world, the only way is to cross worlds is to use the Teleport Device to transfer." FlowerGirl explained.

"So what are your names?" Leah asked.

"I'm Roll Light!" The red armored girl introduced.

"And I'm Netto Hikari!" The orange and black navi introduced.

"Roll Light and Netto Hikari?" Sapphire said in confusion, "Those are odd names for a battle robot and a custom navi. That sounds more common for humans." "Wait we're robots and navis?" Netto said in confusion.

"Well Roll is a battle robot and you, Netto-san, are a navi," FlowerGirl corrected.

"WHAT?!" The two children cried. They ran to a nearby puddle and to their shock, the three girls were right.

"So Roll, Netto," Sapphire said addressing the two children. "Where do you two to come from?" Leah added. "I live in the Light Labs," Roll replied. "I live in in Akihara Town, Japan!" Netto replied. "Japan?" FlowerGirl said as she goes back to her memory banks of the country's name. I've heard of Japan but I've never heard of a town named Akihara anywhere in that country."

"A-are you serious?!" Netto cried in disbelief. He turns to Roll, who was equally confused as him. "Look, why don't you two come with us?" Leah suggested.

Roll and Netto looked at each other in confusion, then looked back at the three girls.

"So is that a yes?" Leah said. The two children nodded together as a yes. "Alright! We have two new members!" Leah added, "I'll show the base, it's really cool. Follow me!" Netto and Roll followed Leah, Sapphire and FlowerGirl to their base.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the second chapter which is twice as long than the first. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Next: Roll and Netto are introduced to Leah, Sapphire and FlowerGirl's Base and it's current members.**


End file.
